Corridor SSS
by GoldenDarknessSL
Summary: Each year on the 1st of December, the Countrie's personification are forced to play a "game" the government created, where, in order to win they need to "kill" each other. However, this year's game turns out to be even more dangerous than they thought it would be...
1. Chapter 1

Corridor SSS

_So this is my first long Hetalia Fanfiction, and I hope you'll like it! My english isn't quite perfect yet, so give me a chance OwO Ps :Contains 1Ps, 2Ps, dark Hetalia.  
I don't own Hetalia_

**CHAPTER 1**

Every 1st of December, every year, the Government forces us to watch a game, called "Corridor SSS". It's been a few years since they decided to start this.  
When they realized Countries personifications couldn't die, unless their lands dissapeared or their entire population was killed.  
Since that day, the government acted quite strange toward them. They forced the poor men to participate in their new "game", unless they wanted thei whole countries to be destroyed until no one remained. They had to say yes.  
The game consists of a battle between every Countries' personification. The last one standing wins. A simple, survival so violent.  
They had to "kill" each other in order to be the winner.

Every year they had to do the same damn thing. "Kill their friends"...  
And this, only to satisfies our new "World President.."

Today is December 1st, 2017. The day the President is choosing which country departs first in the "combat zone" before the real carnage begins. A huge crowd is standing in front of a stage, waiting for the President's speech to begin...

READERS P.O.V

- (f/n)(l/n)!...

_I didn't believe it when I heard my name. It was impossible! Someone wanted to pull a bad prank on me, that was for sure. My eye twitched; I panicked. The only thing I wanted was to get away and run from all this. Escape._

- (f/n)(l /n), the President repeated. I would like you to step forward and come on the stage.

I looked straightforward and moved one foot in front of the other. What else could I do? If I'd ran away, they would have chased me anyway. But facing the President and all these countries personification was really intimidating. As I climbed on the stage, I felt my legs shaking. Yes, I was afraid.

I felt the President's glare on me, his red(?) eyes staring at my face. He didn't want to waste his precious time with a stupid brat who did put her name with the countries'.  
Holding his mic just below his lips, he moved toward me and asked:

- Miss (f/n), would you care to explain why would your name be mixed up with the Countries? Did you want to join them that much?

I looked at the said Countries who seemed surprised to see an ordinary citizen wanting to join them in the game (even though I didn't want to). They muttered something I didn't understand and stared back at the old man in front of me. He lend me his mic to let me answer.

- No sir. It wasn't me. I didn't put my name in the jar, I finally replied.

- Who else than you would have did this then? Someone who would want you dead, perhaps? He teased me.

- I don't know sir. I don't know... I was about to cry in front of thousands of people. I didn't put my name in the jar, I didn't want to kill people and I didn't know why would someone wants me dead. I didn't want to...

The man still stared at me, but I felt like something snapped in his head, worst than it was already, as he looked at me with a Cheshire cat grin.

- I'm sorry darling.

- What...?

-Your name was in the jar.

- But..

-You don't have any proof that it wasn't you.

- But I...! -Good luck, hun hun hun..

I couldn't believe him. He forced me to join the game! And I knew that if I tried escaping, his soldiers would instantly kill me. So I just stood here, wide-eyed, unable to speak.

- Let the poor girl alone!

- She didn't do anything, why wouldn't you trust her?!

- Don't send an innocent woman in a war like this!

- Killer! You're a killer!

Voices from the crowd came to my ear. At least people were cheering for me, even if at this point, it was useless. I was stuck. I was about to get killed by my oh so "new friends".

Tears slides on my cheeks, but I didn't cry. I wanted to look strong, even thou I wasn't .

- Alright, said the President as he pushed me aside the Countries like if I was a trash. So, the first ones to leave for the Combat zone tonight are... the United States of America ( the said country moved forward.) He paused. The German Republic. ( He did the same). Russia..Miss(f/n)(l/n), and Japan. That is all.

We five stepped forward so the citizens could recognize who we were. Looking straight in front of us, we turned at the grey-haired man who was the President when he said:

-Now, it's time for the Countries' !

The president stepped aside for the time being. Each of the men who were the personifications (and departing this night) put a fist on their heart as they sang and listened to each and everyone's hymns. America was the first. I didn't believe the man who represented the United States of America could be so serious. I would have seen him with a goofy grin, always happy and maybe a tad loud and annoying. But it sure was time for war, and when my eyes met his behind his glasses, I remembered the sad situation we were put in. We were at war, forced to "kill" each other.

His blond, short hair flew in the cold breeze of December, his cowlick barely moving. As he began singing, I felt goose bumps all over my arms. Sure he wasn't the best singer, but this man, if he was like the citizens of his country, was really patriotic. He did have a deep love for his land and I felt it. I closed my eyes, listening until the very end as everyone had their turn. When I opened my eyes, Japan had barely finished singing and step back beside Germany and another country I didn't know, but who looked deeply saddened by the situation, maybe even more than me. I met his brown, half-closed eyes, and a slight smile appeared on his face, like if he would have try to cheer me up or something. I smiled back; not that I was happy, but I thought it would be rude to simply coldly stare at someone who would try his best to reassure you.

- Alright, the President began, everyone who departs tonight, you will follow this man (he pointed to a silver-haired man standing beside the stage).

I looked at the man and recognized him, I've seen him a few times on the television when we were forced to watch the game ; he was the personification of the country of Prussia, mostly known as the East's Germany. Since he wasn't an official country anymore, he had no more rights to be in the annual game and had to help preparing everything instead. It looked like it pissed him off, but never tried anything to freed himself totally from the Government's grip.

- Good luck, dear countries! And (f/n)!

The president smirked, like if he knew I had absolutely no chances to come back alive. I didn't believe it either, but since I had no choice but to join, I would try to, at least.

I followed the four other contestants as I passed in front of every countries, who all looked at me with worry and sadness. A blonde man with shoulder-length hair, a short one with a brown ponytail and a panda, another one with blonde hair and thick eyebrows.. and I noticed the same man than before, who looked at me with that smile of his. He took my hand and whispered quickly in my ear :

- Ciao Bella, you're a-really pretty, so try a-not to get kill, OK? Try to team up with my friend Germany and he might help you!"

He let go of my hand and wished me good luck. I thanked him and ran to kept the pace with the other contestants who walked toward what looked like an old, but large building. I noticed that there was no more cameras past this point, maybe to give us a bit of intimacy before the carnage.

Prussia, leading the way, pushed the door and we entered. There were training machines, as well as an assortment of weapons and a large table with enough backpacks for all the countries attending the fight. I wondered what they were filled with, when I heard sobbing beside me.

Germany and Prussia were hugging each other. "_They probably haven't seen each other for a while_" I thought.

- It's good to see you bruder, said the man representing Germany.

"_Bruder/Brother?_" I wondered. I thought about it and realized it made sense, since Prussia was the East of the German Republic.

- The Awesome me missed you too, 'Vest, replied the East part.

He patted his younger brother's back and walked toward me.

- Hey Frau, he began, 'vhy did you wanted to join the fight? It's really unawesome, you know.

- I did not put my name in this jar. I did not want to join you in this game! I don't know who did it! I don't know..! I just don't want to get killed!..I...! I...!

I lost it. A flow of tears sled out of my eyes as I desperately tried to explain that I didn't want to kill people and join that stupid game. That I didn't want to be there and just acts like a government's pawn. I tried to wipe my eyes with my hands, but more were making their way out of them, like an unstoppable flow.

- Calm down, little sunflower, the tallest man said with a big smile. It was Russia, if I remembered correctly.

He patted my head and continued, as the others were just looking at me, probably feeling rather uneasy about this situation. I stared at the man's purple eyes as I kept sobbing.

- I'll protect you like a pretty sunflower, alright? He said, still smiling, like if he was unaffected by all this nonsense.

Maybe he was already crazy. Maybe not. But in the end, he was probably one of the strongest, so teaming up with him wouldn't be that bad of an idea.

- Alright...I finally let out.

- Dude, we'll do everything to keep you alive. As the hero, I have to protect the girl, don't you agree? Said America with a serious tone.

- Ja, unlike us, you can die. So 've'll do our best to keep you alive, added Germany.

- Yes, (f/n)-san, you can count on us. I looked at them as tears started to fill my view again.

- B..but guys..you.. you don't have to sacrifice yourself for me..!

- Don't worry little one. We'll find a solution, said Russia. I tried to stop crying, and after a while, I was just sobbing.

I walked toward the robust man Germany was, trying to talk to him since his friend said teaming up with him could be a good idea. But before I could open my mouth, he spoke first:

- I saw you talking 'vith my friend Italy. What did he say?

So his friend was the personification of Italy...

- That it could be a good idea hanging with you during the fight, I answered.

He sighed.

- Nothing else?

I didn't thought saying that he told me I was pretty was worth mentioning. So I just replied by:

- He told me to try not getting myself killed.

- That is all?

- Yes.

- Germany-San, called Japan, walking toward us, while the others were discussing and taking a good look at the weapons.

- Yes,'vat is it Japan? The short, black-haired man took his breath and began:

- I do be_r_ieve it would be better if we gave up on the Axis for now..


	2. Chapter 2 - Preparations

Chapter 2- Preparations

_So here's the chapter 2 : )  
I don't own Hetalia _

- _I do berieve it would be better if we gave up on the Axis for now.._

-'VAT?! 'Vat do you mean?!

The Japanese man looked at me, closed his eyes and continued:

- We_rr_, it is obvious that we share a mutua_rr_ goal with the Allies. Plus, I fee_rr_ like there is something even more dangerous than this simple game this year, he explained.

- Wait, There's something I don't understand, I said. Axis? Allies? Can I understand?

They looked at each other and finally Germany spoke while walking toward the weapons as we followed him.

- I 'von't explain where the names come from..,,,However, all I can say is that 've usually 'vork in team before having to..'Vell..you know..."kill each other..".

- The Axis team, added Japan, is formed of Ita_rr_y, Germany, and myself, while the A_rr_ies team is formed by America, Britain, China, France and Russia.

- Da, that's me, said the smiling Russian behind us, equipped with a shovel strapped on his back and a metal faucet pipe.

He obviously was already ready for the fight.

- But.. Isn't three against five a little bit unfair? I asked.

- Don't worry dude, those guys were strong enough to face us most of the time, said America placing a backpack on his back and holding a heavy-looking shotgun.

- Hey _Frau_, added Prussia. You aren't even ready yet. You need to leave in 5 minutes, so pick an awesome weapon like me and a backpack to be set!

I didn't say anything and just looked at the weapons. Swords, guns, pickaxes, knives, there was almost everything to commit a murder.

_**Murder**_.

Just thinking about this word, just thinking that I could possibly stab someone made me feel sick. I didn't want a weapon. But that was the least I could do; try to defend myself. So I went for a small, yet quite heavy handgun, and three sharp-looking knives.

Suddenly, there was an alarm ringing all over the building.

- It's time to go? I asked.

Everyone kept quiet.

- Nein , it means something 'vent wrong and 've have to go back..explained Germany.

Bad sign. "_Is the game about to be cancelled? Could my life be saved_" I wondered.

Last minute, I snatched a bottle of curious pink liquid and followed the countries,running back to the stage where we came from,when I heard screaming and crying..

Never have I been so wrong about my life.

Blood.

Blood stains _everywhere_.

People begging for their life, as well as dead people. Like the president. A knife was still stuck in his stomach, as a large puddle of blood was forming itself under him.

The president was DEAD. The countries were finally free. But something went horribly wrong. Not only the president was dead, hundred of people were lying on the cold, hard ground.

I felt my face paled all of a sudden. This strong smell of blood and murder made me sick. I was about to throw up, but I put a hand on my mouth and swallowed back,as I couldn't believe what happened around me. At this horror scene I've seen so often in movies but never thought it would happen for real. I suddenly noticed the countries running toward us, getting myself out of my thoughts.

- **GERMAANYYYYY**! I heard a familiar voice crying and jumping in the strong man's arms and noticed it was Italy.

Germany put back his friend on the ground and took his face between his hands:

- **CALM DOWN ITALYYY!**

The brown haired man started to cry and hugged Germany, who sighed and patted his head,hugging back. He calmed down almost instantly.

- I'm so glad that you're safe, Italy...

- Fratello this is a-no time to hug the potato bastard! Yelled a man who looked alike Italy, but with darker hair and a strange curl popping out of his head like the Italian, but on the other side. We're in a serious situation here!

- Man, Can someone just tell us what happened in here? Asked America.

- What about we try to escape from here and talk about this later?! Added the man with blonde hair and thick eyebrows I noticed earlier, with a British accent.

The said man started running, pulling my hand, followed by all the other countries. We headed back to the gym/weapon shop or whatever it was and entered the building once again. Prussia locked the door behind us and the blonde let out of my hand.

- I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself properly. My name is United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, but just call me England or Britain. As for the others, I won't give you a full introduction since there's no time to waste, but this is China_(he showed me the man I noticed earlier on the stage with the panda_). And this is France (_He was the man with mid long blonde hair I noticed too_).

They both waved at me, and I waved back.

- Now you know everyone in the Axis and A_rr_ies team, said Japan.

- So you explained to her ? Asked Britain.

The Japanese man nodded.

- But...Weren't there any more countries before we departed ? I asked, still shocked.

- They probably managed to escape, China answered. I do hope they're safe though.

- Right, I 'aven't seen my little Canada coming back after ze carnage, added France, obviously worried.

- You do not have news of my sisters either, da? Asked the intimidating Russian.

- I'm sorry Russia. I couldn't find neither Ukraine nor Belarus before I escaped with the others, explained the British man...

_And this is the end for the chapter 2! I hope you enjoy reading this, if there's some grammar or spelling mistakes, just tell me and I'll correct it :) English isn't my first language after all.. ^^_  
_See you in the next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3 - Worries

Chapter 3 - Worries

_Here's the chapter 3 - Enjoy : )  
I still don't own Hetalia _

-_ You do not have news of my sisters either, da? Asked the intimidating Russian._

_ - I'm sorry Russia. I couldn't find neither Ukraine nor Belarus before I escaped with the others, explained the British man._

There was a moment of silence before Russia spoke again with this creepy child-like smile of his.

- Well if you no want the pipe hitting your head, just stay away from me for now.

He was obviously pissed someone could possibly harm his sisters. Meanwhile,Germany stroke a hand in his slicked hair, probably troubled too by the situation.

- Knowing your sisters, they probably managed to escape with the Baltic trio. That's 'vhat I think, and 'vhat I hope too...

Russia didn't reply anything and just stayed still in his corner of the room.

- Hey dudes, they're probably alright.. added America. We're countries! We can't die after all! He tried to cheer us up.

- _That's_ right. I hate to say it America,but for once you're right...

There was an awkward silence..

- Yet that was stupid anyway cause we are living beings with feelings and human bodies! We can feel pain like a normal person! Clarified England, pissed.

Everyone kept quiet.

- As much as we hate working all together, we have no choice from now on, he added. We have a innocent citizen with us that we should protect, as well as a world to defend.

- Yes. Even though we don't know who did this, it is better for her to stay with us for the time being, said China.

- I agree with China, replied Japan.

- Si, we'll try a-our best to protect you Bella, added Italy, even if he was obviously scared.

- Th-thanks, I let out.

- Alright. Everyone, I suggest that we all take 'veapons so we could defend ourselves as 'vell as the citizens 'vho are still alive, suggested Germany, already equipped with a gun.

- But Germany, I don't want want to kill people, cried Italy.

- Shut up fratello! Its either us or them! So choose whatever the heck a-you want and listen to the potato eater, even if I hate to say this! His twin shouted.

- B..but.. Romano.

- SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!

The Italian pouted and didn't say anything else, looking at the intimidating weapons in front of him. He finally picked small knives like me earlier.

When everyone was set, they picked a backpack, and I finally saw what was inside. Food supplies, survival stuff like ropes, knives, tools.

_And I wondered why that bag was so heavy..., _I thought_._

- Ready to go? Asked the German.

- Ja, let's follow the awesome me and kick some asses! Added Prussia.

- Yeah! We all shouted together.

We pushed the door and got out of the building, looking everywhere to see if our enemy was hiding. I was shaking, but I tried to hide my fear, even though it was really hard. Like if I wasn't nervous enough we heard footsteps coming over.

- Shi...shit.. said Romano.

Well, I wasn't the only one who was scared. The two Italians brothers were almost shaking as hard as me, if it wasn't more. I put a hand on Romano's shoulder, and looked at him, trying to calm down myself at the same time.

- I know we'll get through this, I whispered.

He looked at me, confused. Scared. Maybe mad a girl had more guts than him. I didn't know. As I looked into his eyes, I couldn't tell whether he wanted to swear at me, or cry in fear. Romano was such a strange person...

- Here they come, called Germany.

As he was about to shoot, he froze. The person in front of him froze as well, and screamed in fear.

_Ta-taan! A little bit of suspense ! Hope you enjoyed, I'll post the next chapter A.S.A.P :)_


	4. Chapter 4 - Danger

Chapter 4 - Danger

_Chapter 4 :)  
I don't own Hetalia_

_ The person in front of him froze as well, and screamed in fear..._

__

- You! 'VHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Asked the German.

- Yeah, that 'vas SO unawesome of you to scare us like that!

- You stupid bastard! Yelled Romano.

- I... I'M SO SORRY! But...but YOU scared me! YOU were about to shoot me! Clarified the man.

He had waved brown, shoulder-length hair, and brown eyes. He did not look as strong as the other countries though : "_Is he even one_?" I asked myself.

Suddenly, I saw Russia walked toward him and looked at him in the eyes.

- Hello Lithuania. It's great to see you, greeted the Russian. You know where my sisters are, da?

The said Lithuania was frozen in fear, but did answer:

- Y-yes Mr. Russia. I did see Mrs Belarus and Mrs Ukraine..but they were too fast...I.. I couldn't catch them...

He stared at the ground, ashamed. Russia stepped back and smiled at him, patting his head.

- It is good then.

- Oh Lithuania! 'Ave you seen my little Canada?! I've searched for 'im everywhere but he's still missing!

- Oh ... I'm so sorry to ask this, Mr. France, but...who?

The poor French country sighed, looking saddened by the situation. Even I felt bad for him ; I wouldn't like having to search for a person I like in a situation like this one, not knowing if she would be alright or not. Pulling me out of thoughts, the new coming country said :

- Hi, by the way, I'm Lithuania, he introduced himself to me, pulling out his hand for a handshake. I shook it while looking in his brown eyes.

- You're the poor girl the President forced to participate in the game, right? He asked.

-Uh.. yes... I'm (f/n). Nice to meet you.

- Dude, sorry to interrupt, but did you catch a glimpse of who did all this? America asked, mentioning the blood bath out there.

Lithuania kept quiet. Did America intimidated him that much? ...

- If you know, you need to tell us, Lithuania, added England.

The Baltic country still didn't talk, looking at the ground, shaking.

- You'll tell me...da?

Lithuania lifted his head to look at Russia, and tears sled on both of his cheeks.

- 2Ps... the 2Ps...

_The 2Ps?... ...Who are they?  
A dangerous gang? Obviously.  
Psychotic murderers? Of course.  
Bloodthirsty criminals? Yes.  
But WHO exactly are they?_...

That's what I wondered.

- Lithuania, go search for a 'veapon. Russia, go 'vith him. 'Ve must NOT leave anyone alone from now on, ordered Germany.

- _Mein Gott_... and I thought 've 'vere done 'vith them! This is so unawesome! added his silver-haired brother, punching the nearest wall.

- This is bad. Worst than I thought, the British man said.

- Dude... you're right.. this is so bad..

- We'll obviously remember the day we were freed as the day an even more dangerous threat came back, replied the French.

Romano and Italy were crying in a corner, as for Japan, Russia and China, they stayed calm, but stared at the ground the entire time.

- _Guys,_ I finally said...I don't know if it's a good question to ask but.. what's the 2ps?..

All the countries looked at me, a worried look on their ageless faces. Finally the Japanese nation, a man of few words, took a breath and started explaining:

- The 2ps are mostly known as a second persona_r_ity of each of us. They are ca_rr_ed 2ps for "second p_r_ayers."..

- ...They're a dark, dangerous side of us, continued China. You most avoid them at ALL cost.

- Yeah, they look like us, but a lot less awesome, added Prussia. They only kill for fun and it's not cool at all.

- The most dangerous 2P's are the one of the Axis and A_rr_ies, continued the Japanese. You must be rea_rr_y careful, even more when it's _R_uciano, A_r_, and O_r_iver, Ita_r_y's' America's and Britain's 2ps.

- Yeah right, this dude who's supposed to be me is not cool at all, said the personification of the United States.

- I do not mind 'vho's cooler or awesomer! Those guys are dangerous, 've must find them and eliminate them once and for good!

- Yes, you are right Germany, approved France.

Germany had enough of this nonsense, it was easy to notice. But I suddenly thought about the two who left earlier, and I started worrying.

- By the way...I'm sorry to interrupt, but.. I'm kinda worried. It's been almost 20 minutes since Russia and Lithuania left and..

- _Verdammt_! Germany started running toward the large building and we all followed him.

He pushed the door violently to let us notice our two companions laying on the floor, unconscious.

- What the _crapola_ happened..?! Don't tell me they're a-d... said Romano.

Germany let out of his gun and took Russia's hand to know if he could feel a pulse, then did the same with Lithuania. He stood up to look back at us.

-_ N..Nein_...they're not dead. But I don't understand 'vhat happened ; they don't look hurt or anything..

- You really don't a-know? Germany, old friend, I thought you were smarter than a-this! Said an oddly familiar Italian accent.

We all turned around to see ... Italy? Well, he did look alike, but I was pretty sire he wasn't Italy. His hair was a shade darker, and the uniform wasn't the same color as well.

"_Is he... a 2P_?" I wondered.

Beside him stood two men, looking exactly like Japan and Germany, but they looked more.. weird...

_That's it.. I'm done with the fourth chapter. I copy-pasted everything I wrote in my computer until now, so if you liked it, I could keep writing ! See ya in the next chapter :)_


	5. Chapter 5 - Vulnerable

_Beside him stood two men, looking exactly like Japan and Germany, but they looked more.. weird.. They were also wearing different uniforms than the countries beside me. _

- So it _'vas_ you... stated Germany, his eyes filled with rage.

- You bloody gits... added England.

- Tsss,tsss, how can you prove that it a-was us? Beside...

The Italian put a knife under Germany's throat and made it slide gently, letting a small flow of blood escape the wound.

- G..Germany! I panicked along with the original Italy.

- I think you're a-not in a good position to attack us, little Germany.. heheh... he said, licking the German's neck like if it was his.

I pointed my gun toward the look alike of Italy, shaking like hell.

-L..let go of Germany! - Idiota! Don't do that! Warned Romano, on the edge of crying.

- Dude, he's right, don't do that!... added the American nation.

In half a second, the other Japan was in front of me, his katana pointing at my nose dangerously.

- This is a warning. If you move, shoot, or try to escape, you're _arr_ dead. Understood?

Fixing the sharp-looking weapon stained with blood, I lowered my gun at my hips, not pointing at my foes anymore. I was boiling with rage, panic, fear, sadness...

I was a poor, weak human after all. Not a powerful country like them. What could I do anyway...? Tears of rage escaped of my eyes, as I decided myself to speak again.

- You're seriously twisted... I let out.

- Aren't all the 2Ps like this, _Bella_? Smiled the psychopath Italian, letting out of Germany to turn around me, cupping my face in his hands.

I could almost hear the other nations swallowing their fear as the bloodthirsty murderer tried to tease me.

- I... I don't know, I answered.

- Well, you should a-know about us, _Bella_ ~ I am Luciano, and this is Lutz _(he pointed at the 2P Germany_) and Kuro (h_e did the same with the 2p Japan_). Plus, he added, isn't a little human like you even more vulnerable than a-them? What are you doing here? You will tell me, _Si_? He whispered in my ear.

I pushed his hand violently and heard all the other nations holding their breath.

- Hey you! What are you doing to (f/n)?! Let go of her!

- R..Romano, tried to calm Italy.

I turned around to see Romano taking my defense, shaking uncontrollably beside his brother. He was afraid, and even though he tried to hide it, it was obvious enough. In less than a second, a hear a whistling over my head and a "thump" in the wall, as well as the Italian brother's yelling. When I turned around, I noticed a small knife stuck in the wall beside us. No one was injured, but we were all scared to death.

- Mind your own business, idiot.

Luciano looked mad. Really mad. His hand still touching my face, he was staring at Romano with rage.

- Lutz, I believe it is the time, he said, letting go of my cheek.

- All right. The three walked toward the building's exit, leaving us here with our two friends unconscious.

- Hey! 'Vhere do you think you're going?! Asked an angry Prussia standing beside his brother, who had an hand on his bleeding wound.

- Nowhere important, replied the Japanese counterpart.

They left and closed the door behind them.

- 'Vhat the hell... Germany said.

- They are seriously crazy! We need to get away and heal Germany for the time being at least! Proposed China.

- _Nein_, I'm alright! Take care of (f/n) instead! She cannot stay with us! It is too dangerous!

- Dude, don't be silly, OK? She'll be way more safe with us than alone. I don't want her to get killed! Added America. Plus, we need to find my bro.

- Yes. Poor little Canada. Alone in a violent scenery like this, how can he be alright?! Said a worried France.

- You are all idiots! Nobody is safe here! Why didn't America call an helicopter or just someone to pick (f/n) up, out of this dangerous place? Bloody git! Replied the British man.

- G.. guys...actually, I think it's a better idea if I stay here with you for the time being.. I let out, still holding my small gun with both of my hands.

- _Nein!_ Don't argue with us! We'll find a solution to get you out of there!

- Shut up damn potato eater! Shouted Romano, followed by his brother who just cried and yelled in a corner "_I'm so scared..!_"

- _Verdammt_ Romano be smart for once! Replied the German.

- **E..EVERYONE**! I shouted, surprising myself with my tone of voice.

All countries looked at me, astonished by my yelling, I suppose.

- First of all, I'm staying. No buts. I'm staying with you, no matter what. If its dangerous for me, then its dangerous for you too. Even though you can't die, you can be injured. ( _I looked at Germany_). And I'm worried for all of you. Second, I believe it is no time for arguing. We need to work like a team. I know it may not be always easy, but we have no choice from now on.

The countries stayed silent for a couple of minutes, probably thinking about what I stated out loud. But it was too quiet, I couldn't trust the silence in a situation like this one.

And like if it was to confirm what I was thinking, I heard a strange "_Pschhhhhhhht_", like compressed air escaping from a balloon...

- This does not sound good, stated England.

- Britain,_ Mon Cher ami_, I believe our enemies are trying to gas us, said France.

- Try not too _tark_ too much, proposed Japan. Hold your breath as long as you can and try walk to the exit.

- **GERMANY GERMANY TELL ME WE WONT DIE I'M SO AFRAID, GERMANYYYYYY**! Cried Italy, clinging onto the injured German nation.

- Shut up, _fratello_! We are supposed to hold our breath! Added Romano.

-** NO 'VE 'VO'NT DIE YOU IDIOT!** And obviously, those three were the first one collapsing, falling hardly on the ground.

* * *

__Cliffhanger, hehe :) Hope you liked it, I'm posting the next chapter really soon !_


	6. Chapter 6 - Awakening

_Back for the sixth chapter :) .._

* * *

_- GERMANY GERMANY TELL ME WE WONT DIE I'M SO AFRAID, GERMANYYYYYY! Cried Italy, clinging onto the injured German nation._

_- Shut up fratello, we are supposed to hold our breath! Added Romano. _

_- NO 'VE 'VO'NT DIE YOU IDIOT!_

_And obviously, those three were the first one collapsing, falling hardly on the ground..._

- Germany!

- Italy!

- Romano!

We all forgot to hold our breath and ran toward our three friends, fearing the worst. I took Romano's hand to see if I could a pulse, like Germany did earlier with Lithuania and Russia, before feeling my eyelids becoming more and more heavy.

- They're still alive.. I said with a barely inaudible voice, before losing consciousness beside the Italian nation, his hand still in mine.

Everything was black. I was hearing voices around me, but not enough to understand what they were saying. My head hurt, as well as my eyes. I felt something against my hand, and remembered the last thing I did before I blacked out. I let go of Romano's hand slowly, who was still unconscious, blushing, and I opened my eyes.

A grey, metal ceiling was above us. The environment strangely smelled of rust, blood, and steel. Without having to stand up, I realized where we were.

The combat zone.

I saw this place often enough on the television to recognize it. An old, spaceship-like place, adapted for this barbarous annual game. Almost everything was made of steel tiles; the ceiling, the walls, the floor., all stained with blood the countries shed over the years.

- All right Lithuania, you know what you have to do, _da_? I know you won't deceive me.

- Y..yes Mr. Russia! - I'm gonna look around for now. Try not to get yourself killed, alright?

- Of... of course not!

I recognized the familiar voices of Lithuania and Russia, and tried to stand up slowly, holding my head, feeling a terrible headache. The Lithuanian apparently noticed I woke up and walked toward me, holding an assault rifle gun, pointing at the ground.

- Oh, hello (f/n). Are you feeling alright? Are you injured or anything? He asked, sitting beside me.

I blushed at the thought that someone like him could really be worried about me and replied:

- Well, only an headache for now. What about you?

- I'm..I'm alright, thanks for asking. Here.

He offered me a hand to help me stand up and I took it, but when he pulled me toward him, my face found itself a little bit too close from his, and I stepped back quickly, embarrassed.

"_This is no time to act like a silly school girl_", I thought.

- Sorry, Lithuania said, realizing the situation we were in. A..Anyway, Mr. Russia left a few minutes ago to look if there were some enemies around and asked me to wake everyone up. You think you can help me?

I nodded and tried to wake America first, while the Baltic country tried to wake up Germany. I shaked the American a few times, in vain.

- Hey America, wake up! I tried, but it didn't work either.

"_I'm sorry America._." I closed my eyes and slapped him quite hard. I had the feeling it woke him up, cause he was holding my wrist, not looking so good.

- Dude, what was that for?! He asked, his eyes half-closed.

- W..Well you wouldn't wake up so I had no choice... I answered shyly.

- Haha, I'm just joking. A little slap like that couldn't hurt the hero after all, he said, still holding my wrist. Hey, are we, by any chance, in..?

- The combat zone of this stupid game, yes, I interrupted him. Russia left alone a few minutes ago to see if the second players could be around, so let's wake up the others quickly and find him, ok?

-Man, this sucks... But let's do this. I'll try to wake up England and China.

- Alright, I'll try with France and the Italians, I said.

I helped the blond-haired American standing up and we tried, with Lithuania's help to wake up the others. Germany looked like he was awake, but didn't look really well...

- Hey Germany, are you alright? I asked.

The German, who was sitting along the wall, turned his head at me.

- _Ja_, just 'vake up the others. I'm fine, don't worry.

I didn't say anything and kept going with my job. America succeeded with the awakening of England while Lithuania tried to shake Prussia. I did the same with the French nation.

- Time to wake up, Francey-pants...I said.

Luckily for me, it took barely two minutes to France to open his ocean-blue eyes and look at me.

- Am I in heaven...? He asked, still looking sleepy.

- Keep your flirting for later frog face, I heard a British accent behind me, which turned out to be England's. This is serious.

- England, _Mon ami_, this woman is beautiful. Can't you admit it? I blushed a little at the compliment, but the British was almost as red as a tomato.

- Wh-what? Of..of course she is, you git! N...now let's go to more serious issues, shall we?!

- Kesese! The awesome me is awake! But this is so unawesome! Stupid second players! SUCK _MEIN_ BALLS !

The Prussian was, without a doubt, awake...

* * *

_Sorry if it took quite a long time to post updates, most of the time I'm writing on my tablet and I couldn't find the charge ._. ... Anyway, hope you liked it !_  
_PS : if you want some translations of the word I put in bold, just tell me ^^'_


End file.
